


Standing on the Edge of a Cliff in the Middle of Nowhere

by salty_sun



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crying, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, probably OOC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_sun/pseuds/salty_sun
Summary: On a walk to get some actual peace and quiet in a canyon full of idiots, Sarge finds Grif on a cliffside. Before Sarge can insult him until the orange soldier will finally leave, he notices that Grif is actually crying. Goddammit, here comes the makeshift therapy session.





	Standing on the Edge of a Cliff in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> rtjkdfhntrfjghfdj im sorry this is so short have mercy on me. i am a writer who writes very short, bad things but i couldnt get this idea out of my head and now its a series. boom
> 
> i don't own red vs blue nor do i own the characters!

The scorching sun over Blood Gulch had set, and the unbearable heat of the day had finally left the canyon. Sarge had decided to go on a walk and maybe get some target practice. His trusty shotgun was at his side. He was walking on one of the tall cliffs in the canyon when he spotted a certain orange soldier standing at the edge of the precipice. He growled. Did Grif seriously have the nerve to ruin his perfectly peaceful walk?! He pulled out his shotgun. Maybe he would get some target practice after all. 

Just as Sarge started to aim, he noticed that Grif was.. crying. The noises were soft and almost went unnoticed, but Sarge had been trained to pick up quiet sounds. He coughed, trying to catch the other soldier’s attention, and Grif finally noticed him.

“What’re you doin’ up here, dirtbag?” Sarge asked. Grif stepped away from the edge and turned to face Sarge. 

“Nothing you’d be upset about. Fuck off.” Grif growled, voice thick. Sarge glared at the soldier for his insubordination. 

“Tell me, dirtbag, or else yer helmet’ll have a new hole in it.” Sarge aimed his shotgun at Grif. Grif flipped him off.

“Why do _you_ wanna know? It’s not like you care. Nobody ever does.” Grif turned back to the cliff and looked down. He sat down, too lazy to stand any longer. 

“I might not, but if one of my soldiers is depressed or somethin’, it wouldn’t be very good for the team. Ya couldn't work at all. Well, not like you _do_ work.” Sarge mumbled. 

“ _Suuure_. You just don’t want to be outnumbered by the Blues.” Grif hissed.

“Just ‘cause I don’t wanna be outnumbered by the Blues don’t mean that I’ll keep ya alive just ta have an advantage. In fact, you’re more of a negative number to this team.” Sarge insulted.

“Takes one to know one.” Grif shot back. Sure, he was calling himself a bad soldier, but who cares? 

“So you still think yer a failure to the team? In that case, soldier, you’d be correct.” Sarge said gruffly.

They talked for a little longer like that, bickering and arguing, just like usual, but now it felt a little different. A little more light-hearted. It didn’t entirely consist of Sarge trying to kill Grif like usual. Sarge found that he actually preferred it; it was a little nicer than the usual “let’s murder Grif!” conversations. The conversation eventually slowed, and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Grif spoke again.

“Anyways,” he stood up, “I think I’m actually gonna head back to base now. Cya ‘round, Sarge.” With that, Grif turned and left the cliff.

Sarge couldn’t help but feel like he had done a little something to cheer Grif up.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! please stick around for more if you did! feel free to leave kudos and critique and praise in the comments bc praise literally fuels me lMAO


End file.
